


Helpless

by expiredbruise



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: One (1) sad angsty boiAka a really short fic w/ Virgil angst(light polyamsanders if you squint)





	Helpless

“You’ll hurt him!”

“We have to touch him eventually!”

“He may not be ready yet, Roman.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got this, he won’t wake up!”

Virgil sat with his eyes closed, listening to the conversation above. He sat in his ‘room’, curled up in the corner with dry tear tracks leading down his cheeks. After a panic attack nobody heard, he cried himself to sleep without bothering to move. The talking above made him want to dig his nails into his palms due to them talking too loud. 

“Maybe wait awhile? He needs time…”

“Yes, I agree with Patton. If we want to help, we have to wait.”

“It’s just a quick move! He won’t feel it, then he’ll be much more comfortable in his bed!” 

Virgil silently shook as the conversation grew louder and louder. They seemed to have forgotten Virgil was sitting by their feet when the arguing began to echo off the walls. Virgil couldn’t take it. A soft sob slipped from his chapped lips. All arguing stopped.

His body shook as another choked sob racked through his body. “Virge…” Patton reached out to Virgil’s arm, then snapped it back before touching. Logan pinched the corner of his glasses while looking down with regret. Roman couldn’t look more guilty.

Tears slipped down Virgil’s chin and dripped down to his collar bone. He shifted his knees so they were pressed closer to his chest, and his arms so he could hide his face.

The other sides watched helplessly as Virgil cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaaa this is my first fic on ao3 and first ever fic on sander sides, so I hope it wasn't too bad :) and kudos + comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
